


Good Boy

by Laxdrake4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some testing of Eren in his Titan form, brings out more than expected from Levi.</p>
<p>ps. some Jean horse jokes included</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing i wrote after chatting with CoCoKrispies. 
> 
> I don't own anything, nothing I tell you!! Mwahahahahahaha   
> Tis all a figment of your imagination, *waves spirit fingers at you all*  
> These are not the droids (rights to ideas) your looking for *attempts a force persuasion*
> 
> not beta'd

It was one of the days that Hiecho and Hanji had Eren out in his Titan form, doing tests and seeing just what the younger solider could do. 

Hanji nudges Levi "hey! Hey Hiecho why don't you ask Eren to do something?"

Grunting the short captain "hey brat! Get me a horse and bring it here.... Alive!"

Eren who at this point was crouched down glancing back and forth at his two superiors in a rather good impersonation of a puppy or dog. He nods his head getting up from his previous crouch, he pops up into standing position as if he where in his human form and runs off to do as his captain asked. 

To Hanji and Levi, the brat in Titan form disappears behind the castle, a brief moment of silence then a muffled shout and then Eren is running towards them and a few curses and threats. Eren stops right I front of the two scouting legions superiors siting down, if he had a tail he would likely be wagging it, with his free hand he gestures to a angry, slightly worried and very pissed off Jean Kirschtein. Hanji of course starts laughing like the mad scientist that she is, while Levi just glances at the brat. Eren glances back and forth between Jean, Hanji and Levi excited like. Hanji suggests that he might be looking for approval from his Captain. To which Levi grunts at and says a bit harshly, "While Kirschtein might resemble a horse ... He is not a horse and so the brat has fail...." He is cut off by a wail from Eren's Titan form and he rather abruptly lowers Kirschtein gently to the ground and runs off again in the same direction. 

 

At such time the horse faced brat starts towards him and shitty glasses cursing and demanding what was going on. As Hanji starts to try placating the brat, Levi sweeps the kids legs out from under him glaring at him to silence. 

Not much longer does the brat run back to the, now three humans. Then they all glance at the Titan, it was clear that he held a scouting horse in both hands kneeling In front of Levi, the Titan brat actually did it. 

The brat just sat there like he did the greatest accomplishment ever. Hanji motions for me to get the brats attention. Stepping up to him instantly got the brats attention, he placed down the horse and was on the ground hands under his chin, looking unerringly at Levi with bright green eyes staring into his own dark eyes. Walking closer never taking his eyes off of his brat, he pats Eren's nose, smiles slightly and states, "good boy."


End file.
